When My Thoughts Circle Around You
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Dax reflects on how drastically his life has changed ever since his parents died. But in this case, that major change in his life might not be as bad as he thought in the beginning. Dax and Jinja ;3 I tried really but I couldn't help it! Plz Read and Review!


**Okay, okay, **_**seriously**_**! xD I gotta stop posting these stories for a while – there are others that needs my attention! But this one kept going around in circles around my head ;o; So I **_**had to**_**! This is like a mental diary of some sort, and takes place when Dax and Jinja have yet to acknowledge their feelings for one another. Please enjoy! X3**

* * *

_**When My Thoughts Circle Around You…**_

_My life could easily be described as one thing. Dangerous. Every day was a struggle for survival in the desert environment that was my home. Ever since my hometown was attacked by those flying robots, half of the town was damaged and lost a chop of its population, including my parents. At the age of five, I experienced the true meaning of pain and abandonment. I swore to avenge them so they could rest in peace; them and other who lost their loved ones that horrible day. _

_I taught myself everything or learned from those around me; to keep your eyes at your front and your back, to lie without feeling guilt, to be as stealthy as the shadows when necessary. And the most important thing; don't trust anyone. Everyone is your enemy. Anyone could be involved to what had happened eleven years ago._

_Most of those things weren't hard to deal with; Lowlanders are tough guys who don't give two shits about who they messed with. Hmpf, maybe that's why no tourists really came there. I learned as I grew, and with the martial arts lessons I took, there was no one who would ever try that shit with me. This bloke tried to though, one time at the noodle place. Thought he could take me, that bastard. The guy eats his cereal with a straw now._

_One day, this old geezer came to the town and requested for help with his research. Everyone – even the Sherriff – laughed at him when he began to ramble about monsters and the end of humanity. I was there, and even though the man sounded nuts, I could tell he wasn't lying. When the guys kicked him out of the noodle shop, I helped him gather his weirdass high tech stuff together and asked him if he was bluffing to which he refused. _

_Before I even knew the Crag had gone, we'd made a deal. To work together to save the world._

_His name was Jeredy Suno, and I've been working for that guy for quite some time now. He said he could help me find my parents' killers and I knew that __**he**__ knew it was an offer I couldn't refuse. But hey, it was a fair deal, right? I helped him with his goal and he helped me with mine. Also, I sure as hell didn't want the Earth to blow up anytime soon, so there was always that._

_Yeah, we were working together, but still I didn't trust this geezer. He seemed nice and all, but there was a lot he didn't let me in on about his life or this plan of his on that matter. It was fine by me, really. I walked around assholes who wanted to beat me to a pulp all the time, so this was a nice change._

_But there was also another word for my life; lonely._

_How many times wouldn't I sit in front of my parents' grave and just imagine for a few seconds that they were standing beside me? To think how my life wouldn't have turned like this, to feel their love and affection just one final time? To imagine that they actually never left me…but in the end, the cruelty of reality always wins. Some things were just meant to happen, I guess. They were never coming back. _

_Ever. _

_Yeah. Eleven tough years and it's still hard to face._

_And who would've thought that one day while I was just minding my own business, Doc's son falls down from the goddamn sky and challenges me to battle. Punk's got no eyes or maybe he was dropped as a kid. The geeky guy with the glasses was all over me to apologize and practically babbled non-stop. Sometimes I wonder how they could even have him around when he starts fan-girling over something stupid. Maybe that's what got Lil' Suno so recklessly dense. The Monk was just as I'd expected; the guy who made sure that Princess didn't kill any of the guys. He himself was safe cause we both knew she wouldn't ever touch him._

_Speaking of the sheila; damn, she sure made a first-hand impression, alright._

_Her punches were killers, I can tell ya that. I've seen blokes looking at her wrong and the next minute, they were lying on the ground, holding their tears back from getting kicked in the balls. Man, I even felt sorry for 'em, cause yeah, did I mention that her kicks were killers too? _

_She's probably one of the smartest women I've seen in my life. Yeah, I'm not gonna give Glasses too much credit on that area, but there are times when Princess out-smarts even him. When she types things down on the keyboard to break an encrypted code, or re-wire a security system I don't even bleezing know what she's doing half the time! All I know is that I think its fucking amazing. _

_To be honest, I think she's fucking amazing._

_Hey, can't blame a guy for thinking this way, can ya? I mean, everything from her personality and habits to her looks. Damn those looks. She's got this amazingly soft light brown hair. I can tell 'cause when she was sleeping on my shoulder in that train once, I just let my fingers run up and down her hair. I wasn't trying to be a total pervert or something, but dammit I couldn't help it. For a Lowlander who's never touched silk before, I think the feel of her hair was pretty damn close. Wish I could do that forever._

_Ugh, I'm getting fucking mushy now. But man, I dunno about her sometimes. I think she's totally digging Monkfish cause of how she acts girly around him and the guy's not even trying! I could get why, though, cause he is kinda cute how he curls up when he sleeps or when he's totally clueless about something._

_Yeah, right. If I was a bleezing sheila._

_So, my life hasn't exactly been easy. Klipse is still out there, that bastard and mark my words, I will make him pay for what he did that day. I'll make him pay for everything he's done. And it doesn't seem that impossible when I look back and see Lil' Suno, Glasses, Monkfish and Princess._

_Maybe… just maybe._

_I can trust them like a family should._

* * *

**A/N: Dax' thoughts about his life. xDD It was supposed to be a Dax and Jinja one-shot…and it still is! He liiiiikes her! xD **


End file.
